New Beginnings
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: Clare is secretly in love with the dark mysterious Elijah Goldsworthy, but when they almost kiss, will Eli act totally different after that? Does he feel the same way about Clare? What will Clare do to actually become his? Read&Review to find out :
1. Why Not Me?

Chapter 1 ~ Why Not Me?

**Hello (: I am writing a new FanFiction (: And NO it is not going to be the sequel to "Twisted Routes." Nor is it going to be any part of it. This is going to be totally different… And I may switch some things around, so PLEASE don't kill me. And I would like to give a big thanks to **_**AllyTaylor**_** for inspiring me with her story "If It Happened." (Go check it out… it's pretty amazing) and **_**Rachel S. **_**for also helping me with all these other amazing ideas (: Well… Enjoy, and…. You know what to do (:**

**REMINDER! : I do not own Degrassi, or any of these amazing characters… but I do own the plot and all that… so yeah! (: ~ Live. Love. Be ~ Shannon Kook-chun ~ **

**OOOO**

**Clare POV**

I sat outside of the Degrassi Community School, waiting patiently for my two best friends, Adam Torres and Elijah Goldsworthy. As I was waiting, I decided to update my new chapter of my Vampire FanFiction. As I was getting really into the story, something startled me.

"Guess who?" Elijah asked showing me his drop dead beautiful smirk.  
"You scared me!" I blushed looking back down at my laptop.

"When will you let me read that?" He asked turning my laptop to face him.  
"When I want you to read it." I smiled turning the laptop back around to face me. I shut it lightly and turned around facing the school trying to hide my blush.

"Where's Adam, I thought he would be with you?" I asked placing my shoulders on the bench.  
"Eh, I don't know… he's where ever he wants to be." He said sarcastically showing me his crooked smile.  
"I'm serious; he's supposed to meet us here after school." I said looking through the crowd of people, trying to find him.  
"While we're waiting, do you want to start on our English Assignment?" He asked pulling his backpack up onto his lap, showing me a cheesy smile. Our eyes met, and I couldn't fight the urge to pull away.

"Earth to Clare?" He asked waving his hand in front of me.  
"Whoa what?" I asked shaking my head.  
"It's not polite to stare, Clare-Bear." He smiled and shifted things in his bag.  
"I-I'm sorry." I whispered turning around, blushing even more than before.

I wanted to tell Eli how I thought about him; I'm just scared that if I do… it would ruin our friendship if he didn't like me back. I've never felt this way before, not even when I was with KC. Eli is different from other guys, he's smart… funny, dark, and actually has reasons to make me smile and laugh. After my parents getting divorced, Eli showed up and suddenly my life was much better. The way his green eyes shined whenever he looked at me, how his hair is always so perfect. And his lips… I could kiss them all day if I could, the way he smirks, goodness… I'm surprised how I've been holding myself together.

"Clare!" Eli yelled. "This is the second time you dozed off. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a lot is on my mind."  
Eli shifted over so our legs were touching. He grabbed my chin and I let out a small gasp. Just as we were inches apart, we were interrupted by someone yelling my name.

"Clare… we need to go!" I turned around and saw my mom motioning me to come to her.  
I sighed and looking over at Eli, he was looking down at his hands and messing with his pinky ring, I saw a small blush appear on his cheeks. "Goodbye Eli." I smiled and swung my backpack over my shoulder and slowly walked over to my mom's car.

"Who was that, Clare?" She asked looking over at me.  
"He's my English partner. We were looking over homework." I said softly trying to find my laptop in my back.  
I heard a soft knock at the window and looked up to find Eli standing there. My mom rolled down the window and gave Eli a serious look.  
"You left your laptop." He said handing it to me through the window, showing me a small smile.  
"Thank you… see you tomorrow." I whispered showing Eli a look like 'get me out of here.'  
"See ya." He waved and my mom drove out of the parking lot, not saying anything to me until we got onto our street.  
"Was that Eli?" She asked looking over at me.  
I nodded and started to pull my bag over my shoulder.  
"He seems nice; you should invite him and Adam over sometime for dinner." She suggested. My heart sped up just thinking about Eli coming over to my house.  
"He might be coming over a lot, because we have an English Assignment due soon… so you might be seeing him a lot." I said taking my hair out from behind my ear, hiding my smile.  
"Great." She said stepping out of the car. I waited for a few seconds before stepping out myself; I pulled out my phone and texted Adam to see if he wanted to meet up at the Dot.

_Hey Adam, do you want to meet up at the Dot later? – Clare_

It took him a while to reply

_Sure Clare, do you want me to come get you? – Adam_

I smiled and quickly replied back.

_Yes, we need to talk anyways… you missed a lot when you didn't show up after school. – Clare_

It took him longer than usual to text back

_Alright, and I will explain why I didn't show up when I come get you… I'll be there in a few minutes. – Adam_

I decided not to text back, so I threw myself onto the bed and started writing my fanfiction. 30 minutes have past, and usually Adam would be here by now. I started to get worried, so I decided to text him again.

_Adam, where are you? – Clare_

He text back instantly

_I'm just now pulling down your street, sorry… my mom needed to talk to me (: - Adam_

I smiled and jumped off my bed, pulling comfortable clothes on as quickly as I could. I grabbed my purse and entered the hallway, going to my mom's room.

"Hey Mom, I'm going to the Dot with Adam, I'll be home soon." I told her shutting the door lightly.  
"Okay Clare, be safe." She yelled back. I smiled and walked down the stairs, almost falling. I was just so excited to see Adam, I couldn't wait to tell him all about Eli 'almost kissing' me. I hurried out the door and skipped happily to Adam's car.

"Hey Clare, why so happy?" He asked showing me a huge smile.  
"Oh, I'll explain later…"  
"Oh! Let me guess, did Eli talk to you today?" He suggested sarcastically.  
"Erm, something like that… not exactly." I said smiling, turning my head to the side, trying my best to hide my cheesy smile.  
"Did he kiss you?" He whispered wiggling his eyebrows.  
"NO!" I laughed, hitting him on the arm with my text book.  
"Ouch… Do you want to get into a wreck?" He asked giving me a cheesy smile.  
I chuckled as we pulled up into the small parking lot. I sighed and picked up my bag and laptop and headed up to the door

"Do you want to call Eli?" Adam asked looking down at me, opening up the door.  
"I don't know… I don't think he would be interested." I smiled sadly, remembering how he almost kissed me. I wondered if he thought it would be too awkward if he came because of that. Only if my mom was late like she usually was, we would've kissed, and he would be here right now… holding my hand and we would be laughing until we couldn't anymore. I was just so close to kissing the one person who I actually cared about mostly.

"So, Baby Edwards… spill." Adam said sitting his coffee down on the table.  
"Okay, Chantay" I said sarcastically. "Well, Eli and I were sitting at the bench, where were usually meet after school and well… he sorta scooted closer to me…" I was just about to finish until Adam interrupted me.  
"Ah HA! So he did kiss you!" He said pointing a finger at me, standing up from his seat.  
"Adam! Shut up, there are people around; I don't want the whole world to know. And Nooo, he didn't kiss me. We were about to." I said smiling in his direction. "Until my mom finally came on time for once and called me over before we actually did." I said dropping my smile into a small frown.  
"Awh, Clare… you will get another chance like this, I promise" He said trying to comfort me.  
"Okay, Okay… but you better not bring this up to Eli, or I will kill you." I laughed and he gave me a serious look.  
"Ha Ha. Very funny… but you know me I can barely keep a secret without blurting it out somehow." He said taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Just… try your best Adam." I whispered pulling out my phone, to answer the text message that I was just receiving.

_Clare… do you want to come over to work on our assignment? – Eli_

I looked at the text message, and narrowing my eyes… I answered back.

_Uhh… sure, I'm at the Dot… I'll be over soon, I was just leaving. – Clare_

"Who is it?" Adam asked suspiciously  
"Eli, he wants me to come over to work on our English assignment." I smiled packing up my things into my book bag. Adam chuckled and took his things up to the counter.  
He came back and made kissing noises with his mouth. "Oooh, Eli wants to kiss you." He said in a 6 year old voice.  
"You're such a child Adam." I laughed, hitting his arm.  
"My bad, I'm sorry… do you need a ride?" He asked picking up his car keys.  
"Sure, why not." I smiled and we walked slowly out to his car.

The ride to Eli's was silent, but not an awkward one, it never is with Adam. We finally pulled up to Eli's driveway and I gave Adam a quick hug before heading up to his door.  
"Thank you." I waved and smiled back at Adam, watching his slowly drive off.

I knocked on the door a few times before CeCe answered. I smiled lightly at her and asked where Eli was.  
"Oh, Eli is upstairs, you can go on up if you want to." She said stepping out of my way. I smiled and nodded my head, looking up the stairs and at the door that headed into Eli's room.  
I slowly walked up the dark staircase looking at the pictures hanging up on the wall. I glanced and a picture of Eli when he was a little baby, and he was butt naked. I couldn't help but laugh the quite adorable picture of baby Elijah.

I stepped in front of Eli's door and knocked lightly.  
"Come in" I heard him yell.  
I opened up the door, peeking in to see Eli at his desk, typing his assignment that we were doing together. He turned around and a big smirk appeared on his face. "Hey." He smiled standing up from his desk.  
"Hey." I smiled, pulling him into a small hug.  
He smiled back at me and got his textbook from the desk and sat on his bed. He petted the spot next to him and I slowly sat down with him.  
Something was up with him, I don't know if it was about the kiss… or something else, but I want to know what's going on with him, and I am going to get it out of him.

**OOOO**

**Review Please(:**


	2. Love's a Competition

Chapter 2 ~ Love's a Competition

**Wow… my inbox exploded full of reviews and people alerting and favoriting this story (: So thank you all :) And I don't know how this chapter may work out? But yeah… I don't know what to saayyyy… so read, and review (:**

**NOTE::: Adam will not be transgender; he is going to be 100% male. (That will take on a huge part of this story, sort of like my other story 'Twisted Routes') So please, don't kill me (:  
~ Live. Love. Be. ~ Shannon Kook-chun ~ **

**OOOO**

**Eli POV**

I almost kissed my best friend. What was I thinking? I know Clare would never like me, because I don't believe in what she does. She would never fall for anyone like me. I want to tell Clare how I really feel about her, but what I fear mostly, is that if she doesn't like me back, I would ruin everything. Including our friendship, and I really don't want that to happen. Clare is my only best friend, she knows everything about me, Julia dying, how my dad was a druggie and he left me and my mom when I was little… She has always been there for me. And I have always been there for her, when her parents got divorced, and when her sister left them, so I know we have a pretty close relationship that I really don't want to screw up with a kiss.

OOO

Clare came over to my house and we worked on some of our assignment that was due soon. We talked and laughed for a while, and I thought that maybe if I acted like nothing happened, then everything would be okay. I wanted to just lean over and kiss her, and actually not be interrupted but I knew that she would hate me and mostly likely be awkward when we hung out.

"So, Eli… what do you think of the play… Romeo and Juliet? We could get Adam or Alli to help us out with the camera and everything." She said looking at her textbook.

Wait, the play Romeo and Juliet? Isn't there a kissing scene? I would be Romeo and she would be Juliet… perfect.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds… great. Now would I play Romeo?" I asked showing her a small smirk.

Her bright beautiful smile filled the room.

"Nooo… you're going to dress up as the freaking horse." She said sarcastically. "Yes, you're going to play Romeo."

"Ha Ha… very funny, Clare. And you're going to be Juliet?" I asked looking at her through my eyelashes. I tilted my head up and she was looking into the small book Ms. Dawes gave us for our assignment.

"I was planning on it." She said softly. I saw her cheeks turn into a small blush before we started on our next worksheet.

We hurried up on our worksheet and started going through the script on the play.

I scanned through it and found the most dramatic kissing scene in the play.  
"Ah… page 14, let's start from there."

We practiced our lines and when it finally came down to the kissing scene, Clare stopped.

"Eli, I don't know… I don't want to ruin our friendship by a stupid kiss."

"_Stupid?" _I thought to myself _"Why would a kiss between two people be stupid?"_

"What do you mean? Nothing could ruin our friendship." I said trying to make her disagree.

She sighed and picked her script back up and scanned through it.

"Okay, I drank the poison… " I murmured. I stepped closer to Clare and lifted her chin up, making her only inches away from mine.

I leaned down and barley touching her lips against mine before, of course… My mom called me.

"Eli, its Clare's mom, she needs to talk to her." She said. I sighed angrily and picked up the phone sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Guess it's waiting on the right moment." She mentioned making me show her a weak smile. I was very disappointed that we were so close to kissing again… but I guess she's right…. Maybe we need to wait for the right time.

I handed Clare the phone and she slowly took it and walked to the other end of the room. I sat on the bed waiting for her to hang up so we can hang out a little bit more.

"Okay, Mom… I'm sure…. Yes, mom… I'm fine." I heard her mumble; I could tell she was getting aggravated.

"Hey, Eli… do you want to come over for dinner?" She asked looking back at me.

My heart sped up and I stood up from the bed, showing Clare a huge smile. "Yeah… I would love to." I smiled and grabbed my car keys.

"Okay, we're on our way, and we will…." She said and hung up the phone.

"She said to bring our home work, because dinner isn't quite ready, but she might need our help." She whispered, placing her book bag and purse over her shoulder. I nodded and got my stuff together as well.

I told my mom where we were going and she agreed that it was okay. We ran to Morty, trying our best to escape the freezing cold weather.

"Now… Eli, my mom is sort of the 'protective' type… whenever I'm with a guy she always thinks the worse possible things… so please, try to be as good as you can." She smirked and took her laptop out of her bag, and started typing her Vampire Fanfiction.

"Clare, please let me read that." I whined. She's never let me read it yet, and by the way she smiles at the computer and how her typing increases by the sentence, I could tell it was really good. Even by her assignments for class we work on for each other, Clare is an excellent writer, and I don't see why she's hiding it from me.

"Why do you want to read it so badly?" She asked looking up from her laptop.  
"Because, you are a really good writer, and maybe I kinda wanna be your beta reader, and maybe help you out?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Naah, Alli already is… and it's embarrassing." She whispered pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

I sighed sadly and stuck my bottom lip out, showing her a pouty face. "Please Clare."

She looked over and a huge smile broke into her face. "Don't do that! You know it always works!" She yelled slapping me on the arm. I noticed her eyes got wider and her cheeks started to turn red.

"Clare…"

"Eli... I already made up my mind." She said looking back over at me. I was still showing her my pouty face and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll let you read it, when it's done… which would be in… a few more chapters." She looked back down at the computer screen and started typing again.

"Alright…" I mumbled looking out onto the passing houses. "This one in yours, right?" I asked pointing to the house on the left.

"Yes, Sir…" She smiled pulling her stuff back into her bag. She rushed out of the car and onto the porch.  
I followed behind her, and just as she was about to turn the knob, she turned back around to face me.

"Are you sure you're up to this? You really don't have to." She insisted.

"Clare, please… what could go wrong?" I smirked and looked deeply into her diamond blue eyes.

She drifted her eyes away from mine and quickly opened the door.

"Mom! We're here." She stopped inside the doorway and her jaw dropped.

I peered my head in and saw a dark orange headed girl with light green eyes. Who was she and why is Clare so speechless?

Clare mumbled words that I quite couldn't understand. Her mom then came inside the room and sat down next to the girl and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Hi Clare." She whispered and stood up, walking towards Clare.

"…Darcy?" Clare asked.

"Clare… I've missed you." She laughed and held her arms out, trying to give Clare a hug. But Clare stepped backward, giving Darcy the dirtiest look. "Mom… what is she doing here?" Clare yelled stepping in front of her mother.

"Clare, Darcy came back…"

"Clare, I came back for a reason… I need to talk to you." She whispered grabbing Clare's hand.

I just stood there in shock; I've never seen Clare so pissed before through the whole time I met her. I watched as Clare yelled at the both of them, I wonder what her sister did to make Clare so angry.

"I have nothing to say to you, Darcy… just go home." Clare whispered taking her hands away from Darcy's. I noticed Clare was crying, I just wanted to step up and ask what's going on, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Clare ran away from the two and ran past me and into Morty. Darcy and her parents stood there in shock and stared at me like I'm a super hero or something… It was getting very uncomfortable.

"Eli, can you please go calm Clare down." Ms. Edwards asked and walked back inside of the kitchen. I nodded and looked back at Darcy sitting down on the couch with her head in her hands. I sighed and walked out into Morty to see if Clare was okay. I peered inside the window and noticed that Clare had her back up to the door and she had her knees brought up to her chest. I knocked on the window lightly making her jumping.

"Go away… I don't want to talk to anybody right now." Her voice was low and she took small sobs between every other word.

"Well… this is sort of my car." I said sarcastically. I opened the door and she suddenly shifted over to I can have a seat next to her. She leaned in closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Clare, will you tell me what happened?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder, rubbing my hand in tiny circles, letting her know that I'm here for her.

"It's just, when I was a freshman, Darcy was a Junior… and we were like really close, and one day she just decided to go away to Kenya. She didn't even talk to us about it, she just got her stuff and left. This was before my parents got divorced; they were still fighting a lot so I guess she just got tired of it. She left without saying goodbye to me." She sniffled and wiped a tear away with her knuckle.

"When my parents got divorced, my best friend getting pregnant by my ex-boyfriend, and all that, she wasn't here for me… like you were. Darcy had always said that I had nothing to worry about because she would always be right by my side, but of course, she lied to me. But then there you were. You always had the things to say to cheer me up and laugh. I don't know what I would have done without you Eli. You are my best friend and I hope you always will be."

She lifted her face up and placed her hand on the side of my cheek. She leaned in and connected her lips with mine gently. We stayed that way for a second before she pulled back, without looking me in the eyes she whispered something to me. "You should just go home… I will see you tomorrow at school, I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I nodded and she carefully got out of the car and into the house.

I drove off thinking about what just happened, Clare actually just kissed me. A part of me felt like my heart was just sowed back together, but another part of me feel bad and guilty. I was having a really hard time processing all of this. I needed someone to tell me what to do, someone to give me the best advice on this… I pulled out my phone and looked down on my contact list to find the person.

"_Hey dude, I need your help with something, mind if I come over so we can talk?" – Eli_

I decided to text Adam since he knew Clare really well.

"_Sure Eli… the back door is open. Come on over whenever" – Adam_

I sighed of relief and turned around to head over to Adam's house.

**OOOO**

**Eh, this chapter may be sucky… I wrote all of it, then half of it got deleted cause my daddy 'accidentally' deleted the file with the whole completed chapter…. I tried my best to put in everything, so sorrryyy.. (:**

**Much Love…**

**Oh Don't forget to Review and all that(:**

**I'm excited to see the episodes of "Drop the World" Part 1 & 2… they seem intense.  
SPOILER: I heard a rumor that MORTY won't be in season 11! Because of Eli getting into a wreck you know, and that's why he ends up in the hospital…. **

**So yeah. And sorry if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes, my computer was being stupid… **


	3. Just a Blurry Memory

Chapter 3 ~Just a Blurry Memory

**Hello again(: This chapter is going to be Eli's and Clare's POV… and most of these chapters are going to be just ONE persons POV, but it depends on the situation of the story. (: THANK YOU RACHEL for helping me with this Chapter:D**

**Eli POV**

"Adam, Clare just broke down, she kissed me. I don't know what happened." I yelled running my hands through my hair. "I don't know what to do… She told me to leave after, I'm just confused."

"Eli, its okay… do you want to know her feelings for you?" Adam wondered setting down his drink.  
"I-I don't know… well, like I said one million times before, she kissed me… that pretty sums it all up." I threw myself back onto the couch and watched Adam circle around the room.

"Maybe she's just confused Eli… maybe she's just blinded and needed some comfort." He tried to explain.

"Adam, I know you're hiding something from me… I know how you get, if there's anything, than tell me." I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up.

"Okay, okay… she did tell me something, but I swore not to tell." His voice got deeper and his eyes got big.

"Adam, you need to tell me… this is important." I yelled again making him back up.  
"Eli, if you want to know so badly… how about you ask her yourself, I really don't want to get inside you're drama okay? I'm tired of it. 'Oh, I almost kissed Eli.' And 'oh, Clare kissed me' blah, blah, blah…. Personally, I could care less..." He pushed my hands off his jacket and he walked out of the room.

I didn't know what to do next, I'm just so confused, I really don't want to approach Clare, because maybe she won't talk to me because of her kissing me. I don't know. I grabbed my jacket and headed out into Morty. I needed somewhere to go, to clear my mind.

**OOOO (The Next Day at School)**

**Clare POV**

"Hey Adam." I smiled brightly as I walked into Ms. Dawes's room.  
"Hi." He mumbled back not turning around to face me.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.  
"No… I'm just annoyed; now please… leave me alone." He raised his voice and turned more into his desk so his full back as facing me.  
_'What's his problem?' _I asked myself. I started doodling on my notebook thinking about what happened the night before, until a tall boy dressed in black sat in the seat next to me. I smiled widely and scooted up closer towards him.  
"Hi Eli." I smiled, but he didn't answer me.  
"I'm great, thank you." I mumble under my breath. I didn't know what was up with Adam and Eli… maybe Eli is uncomfortable for me kissing him. I needed to know his problem. I pulled out my phone and text him quickly so I wouldn't get caught.

"_Eli, what is up… is it about kissing you? I'm really sorry, and I need to talk to you." – Clare_

I saw him reach into his pocket and secretly pulled out his phone. He tilted his head back and took a deep sigh. It seemed like it took forever before he finally texted back

"_Don't be sorry Clare… let's go before Ms. Dawes gets here, I really should talk to you." – Eli_

I nodded and Eli grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom door. I looked down the hallway and Ms. Dawes was nowhere in sight. I sighed and walked out the exit door, following Eli to Morty.

He started driving, he didn't know where too, but he looked determined. We finally stopped on the side of a busy street. There was a long awkward silence before I spoke up.

"Eli... I'm sorry about the kiss; I was just confused and upset. See, I told you… one kiss would practically ruin our entire friendship. "

"Clare, I just can't be with you… I don't deserve too. I like you too much." He whispered taking his hands off the steering wheel.

"Eli, what do you mean you don't deserve too?" I asked turning to face him.

"Just… after Julia, I just… don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you." He mumbled.

"Eli, I really like you too… you don't have to worry about tha—" He totally pulled me off guard when he cut me off with a kiss.

He placed his hand on my neck and slowly moved his lips against mine. I was surprised at first, then realized that I was kissing him back. I placed my hands around his neck, and he turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss. I pulled back to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I asked softly looking deep into his eyes.  
"Clare…" He looked down and connected his lips against mine again. "Clare, you have no idea how you make me feel. When I first stepped foot into Ms. Dawes's classroom, the whole room disappeared, and I only saw you. You're the reason why I want to get up in the morning and actually come to school. You're beautiful Clare… and I think… I'm in love with you." His lips parted and he took a steady breath. He stared deeply into my eyes trying to search for an answer.

"Eli… You're my best friend, and I don't want to like hate each other if we ever break up."  
"I promise you that would never happen."  
"How… can you promise that?"  
"I'm promising you this because if anything happens between us I will use all my strength to make us better. Clare just trust me."

My eyes drifted away from his.

"C-can you just give me time, to think about this?" I asked looking quickly back at him.

He nodded slowly, and with that I stepped out of the car and slowly walked back to home. I looked back and saw Eli still standing there looking at the place where I was just a second ago.

**OOOO**

**Haah Cliffffyyy(:**


	4. Unfaithful

Chapter 4 ~ Unfaithful

**Hello. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to get the last chapter of Twisted Routes out of the way so I can start more on this one. I hope you guys are enjoying this. But there is going to be some differences, and it's not going to be about the show, it's going to be different. So please enjoy, and please… don't kill me.**

**OOOO**

**Elijah's POV**

I watched carefully as she slowly walked away from me. She asked for time, so that's what I'm going to give her. I just hope that it isn't long. I sighed and slumped down into the leather seat. I just have a feeling that Clare doesn't like me, that's probably why Adam didn't want to say anything, because he knew it would hurt me.

I started up Morty, but he wouldn't budge. I cursed under my breath and hit my fists on the steering wheel. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down; I closed my eyes tightly and decided to call Adam to pick me up.

At first Adam declined but I practically begged him. It was freezing cold, and I didn't feel like walking 2 miles to my house. Adam soon arrived about 15 minutes later. He didn't even talk to me, heck; he didn't even look at me.

"Adam, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you angry… I was just; confused." I said glancing over at him. His face was blank and he didn't respond right away.

"I forgive you Eli… but she doesn't like you like that. She told me herself." Adam blurted out.  
"What? But… we kissed, she said she liked me."  
"Yes, because she didn't want to hurt you." Adam replied taking one hand off the steering wheel.

"I'm so stupid." I whispered to myself.  
Adam didn't answer. We finally pulled up to my house and Adam waved goodbye.

I walked up to my room without speaking to my mom. I laid down on the bed and dug my face into the pillow, and quietly drifted off to sleep.

I was rudely disturbed by the obnoxious ringing of my cell phone.

_Hey Eli… can we meet up at the dot in 15 minutes? We need to talk – Clare_

I sighed and answered her.

_I can't. uh… I have family issues. I'll just see you tomorrow. – Eli_

Okay, So I lied… I just didn't want to see her, knowing she's only going to break my heart.

_See you tomorrow… - Clare_

Adam already told me she didn't like me, so why even bother talking to her in person.

**Clare POV**

I knew Eli was lying to me. I can always tell when he is. I wanted to talk to him so I could tell him that I—

I lost my train of thought when there was a loud knock at the door. Nobody was home, so I tried my best to stay quiet. "Clare, I know you're here… Open up."

_Adam_

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked confusingly.  
"I need to tell you about Eli." He said sitting down on the couch.  
"I know everything about him?" I said again, even more confused.  
"He doesn't like you."

There was a long pause.

"What? But he told me he did, he kissed me." I said raising my voice and shaking my head.

"He… just doesn't want to hurt you." He said grabbing my hands. I then noticed that I was crying.  
"If he doesn't want to hurt me, then why did he say all that?" My heart broke into millions of pieces. I knew this was going to happen.

"Great, now I have to be English Parents with him… he even picked the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. This is exactly what I needed right now." I said sadly looking down at the floor.  
"I should go…" Adam whispered walking toward the door. I didn't even say goodbye. I watched as he slowly moved out of my house.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I sobbed deeply into the pillow thinking about everything. He said he liked me… why did he lie? He kissed me… I just don't understand. I knew after KC cheated on me, that I should never trust anyone. Of course, stupid me… I trusted Eli.

"Honey, are you okay in there?" My mom asked softly knocking, and opening up the door.

I carefully sat up to face her. She gave me a sad sigh and ran over to me placing her arm around my shoulder.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked while pushing the strands of hair out of my face.  
"He lied to me mom. I fell for him, and all he did was rip my heart out. I thought he cared." I sobbed after every other word and wiped the back of my hand under my eyes.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked pulling me closer to her.  
"I-I was working with Eli… and he said he liked me, a lot. He even kissed me mom. Then, Adam came and told me that… he didn't like me." I sniffled and looked up at her.  
"He could be lying Clare… it's jealousy. Never believe someone until you hear it come from their mouth." She was right. Adam always liked me, he never told me… but it's sort of obvious, even Eli says so.  
"Go talk to Eli… ask him yourself. If it's true, then don't beat yourself up about."  
I nodded and show my mom a small smile. "I will, thank you mom… I… love you." I pulled my mom into a tight hug and grabbed my purse.  
"Do you need a ride?" She asked with a small grin.  
"No, I'm fine."  
After I started walking toward Eli's house, I thought about my Mom… After that conversation I had with her, I decided that I needed to spend quality time with her.

**OOOO**

**No POV**

Clare walked slowly up on Eli's doorstep and gave a soft knock. After the third time, Eli finally came and answered the door. His eyes were red and puffy, and he had streaks running down his cheeks, like he's been crying.

"What do you want?" Eli asked trying his best to hide his tears.  
"I-I need to talk to you." Clare stuttered giving Eli a pity look.  
He didn't answer her. He moved out of the way and sat down on the couch, telling Clare to come on inside and sit down.

She did so, and shut the door gently behind her. She took a seat in front of Eli; she hesitated as their knees barley touched.

"Adam came to my house today." Clare said twisting her purity ring around her pinky.  
"What did he say? That I'm so heartbroken because you crushed it into a million pieces?" Eli asked her getting her attention.  
"Whoa… what? Adam came to my house, saying that… you didn't like me." Clare spoke. Eli's jaw dropped open and scooted a little towards Clare, making her blush.  
"So… he lied then? To both of us." Clare said again.  
"So, I was right. Adam does like you. That's why he lied to us, just so we would start hating each other. He probably thinks if that ever happened, then you would crawl back to him." Eli smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Clare laughed and looked deep into Eli's eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Clare whispered breathing into Eli's already close enough face.  
"I don't know… you tell me." Eli showed Clare his signature smirk and placed his hand on her neck. He pulled her closer connecting their lips together. Clare smiled against it as Eli's moved softly against hers.

"Hey Eli… I got your homework."

_Adam._

"Hi there." Adam said with a short breath.

He stared at them as the 2 teenagers were still inches away from each other, shocked to see the guilty Adam standing there right before them.

What did Adam pull himself into this time?

**OOOO**

**Short, I know… It's not my best story. I was a wittle rusty. Next chapter will be better. I promise **


	5. Sorry! No hard feelingss

**You all are probably happy that I "posted" a new chapter, well… Sorry, I haven't updated this one in a while, so I am putting it on hold. I started to write some, but I lost interest and I got bored with it… but I might come back later, but not for a while… But, while you are here… Read my other stories, and I am thinking about a new one, that sounds interesting to me… So look out for it.  
And please, don't kill me for throwing this one out for a while, I am not deleting it.**

**Much Loves (:**

**-RachelLovesYou6-**


End file.
